<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Ball by avenging_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810083">Yule Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_fandoms/pseuds/avenging_fandoms'>avenging_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_fandoms/pseuds/avenging_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yn had always had a sort of hatred towards Draco Malfoy. She thought he was a cold, cocky jerk who only cared about himself. Draco was head over heels for Yn, and wouldn't stop in asking her to the Yule Ball until she said yes to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"are you excited for the ball, yn?" your friend asked and you roll your eyes, stabbing your fork into your mashed potatoes.</p><p>"not really, i've really dreaded it. my aunt sent me a dress she made, it's gorgeous, but i don't hate a date" you sigh, amelia looking at you and smiling.</p><p>"i mean.. you could have a date" you snort and take a bite of your potatoes, flipping a page in your book.</p><p>"no, i am a-ok with not going with that.. snake" you scoff and give him a glance, draco laughing with his posse. "and may i remind you, he put rats in my bed. so he's dead to me" you smile sarcastically at your friend and take another bite of your food. "i have to go to the library. something for research for snape. i'll see you later" you throw away your trash and gather your books, heading to the library.</p><p>you found a quiet spot, spreading out your books and pulling out your quill. you copy down the potion ingredients you needed to copy for homework, the chair squeaking next to you. "you're not really doing that homework, are you?"</p><p>"some of us would like to graduate from hogwarts, malfoy. why don't you go bother someone who actually wants you around?" you gave him a side glance and he smirked, licking his lips.</p><p>"you know, you never actually gave me an answer when i asked you to the ball" you look at him and he looks up at you through his eye lashes, making your heart jump a bit. you smirk and roll your eyes.</p><p>"maybe you should take the hint when i purposely ignore you?" he takes your quill, smiling at you as he turns it into a rose. you gasp, draco holding it to you with a soft smile. you look down at his hand, his fingers twirling the rose. you look up at him, his eyes begging for you to say something.</p><p>"my dress is black and green, so make sure you match it, alright?" he bites his lip as he grabs your hand, kissing the back of it. he places the rose next to your book, stealing someone's quill. you giggle, biting your lip softly and looking at him.</p><p>"i'll see you tonight, yln" he winks, getting up and leaving the library. you laugh to yourself, leaning back in your chair and sighing deeply. there was something about draco malfoy. you really wanted to hate him, but you couldn't.</p><p>"my god, you are a stunner! if draco's jaw doesn't fall off tonight, i'll take his place" amelia zipped up your dress and you smile, looking at yourself in the mirror. "you are going to leave him speechless, my love" she smiled and kissed your cheek, grabbing your hand and pulling you as you both giggle.</p><p>you reach the top of the stairs, goyle elbowing draco. goyle nodded towards you and draco looked, gulping and watching you walk down the stairs. your top was a sparkly lace, the dress was a emerald green, and it caught attention of the one you wanted to impress the most. "my.. my.. my.." he whispered to himself, twisting his ring around his finger. you step in front of him and smile, pushing up his jaw as it hung open. he licked his dry lips, smiling and letting out a laugh through his nose. "well.. you are.. the most gorgeous girl i have ever laid my eyes on"</p><p>"and you.." you trail your eyes up and down him, taking his hand. "you clean up very well, malfoy" he smiles and you two walk into the ball, you nodding and waving at your friends.</p><p>"i'll go get us something to drink, you wait right here, yeah?" you nod and watch him walk away, rolling your lips between your teeth and looking around at your classmates.</p><p>"yn?" you turn around and smile as harry. "you look amazing! that dress is stunning" you smile, thanking him.</p><p>"you look amazing as well, harry. who knew you could dress nicely like this?" you elbow him and his cheeks turn pink.</p><p>"trying to steal my date, potter?" draco hissed and you sigh, quickly stepping in between them and barely touching your nose with draco's.</p><p>"he's just a friend, draco. i've been his friend since we all first arrived. don't do this" draco peered over your shoulder, looking back at you. "stop" you whisper, his expression softening. you turn to harry, who smiles.</p><p>"i'll see you later, harry" you kiss his cheek and he walks away, draco setting the drinks down and crossing his arms. you snort, shaking your head. "so it is true?" he raised an eyebrow. "you really are a brat when you don't get your way, hm?" you giggle and grab his hands, pulling him onto the dance floor. he wraps an arm around your waist, the other holding your hand in the air. you place your hand on his shoulder, the two of you waltzing around the dance floor.</p><p>you laugh and throw your head back as he makes fun of his dancing. he spins you and dips you, the both of you heavy breathing with your noses touching. "i really want to kiss you now" he admitted and you smile, fingers running up the back of his hair and gripping it as he pulls you up to kiss you.</p><p>draco pulls you up slowly, pulling your waist into him. the thought of kissing draco made you want to hurl. now that you were actually kissing him, you never wanted to stop. draco pulled away, your shoulders softly dropping and your eyes opening. "i've been wanting to kiss you ever since i saw you" he breathed, eyes flickering between yours.</p><p>"meh, i wanted to do it since the morning" you joke and he laughs, kissing you again and twirling you around, the two of you dancing the night away. </p><p>the room clears, the loud sounds of voices booming off the walls finally faded. draco sat you down on a chair and slipped off your heels, holding out his hand. you smile and grab his, linking your fingers with his as he takes you up the stairs. </p><p>"my room is all the way up there and i really don't want to walk" you whine and draco smiles, kissing your head. </p><p>"you can stay in my room tonight if you'd like" he whispered and you smile at him, nodding. "okay, come on, i'll yell at the boys to leave the room and sleep somewhere else" he winks and you giggle, following him to his room. "alright, everyone leave, find somewhere else to sleep tonight" the room cleared fairly quickly and draco closed and locked the door. </p><p>"draco, unzip my dress please?" you stood in front of the mirror and watched draco as his fingertips grazed your skin. goosebumps rose as he slowly unzipped your dress, looking up at you in the mirror. draco leaned forward, his breath warming your skin. you close your eyes, leaning back against his shoulder and giving him access to kiss your neck. he unzipped the dress fully, stepping you out of it and draping it over the back of a chair. </p><p>you spun around and wrapped your arms around his neck, your chest pressing against him. draco's fingers trailed on the bands of your underwear on your hips, slipping his tongue into your mouth and kicking off his shoes. you fall back against his bed, embarrassed that you were nearly naked and draco had yet taken anything off. </p><p>you sat up, swinging your legs over the side of his bed and unbuttoning his shirt and jacket. he slid it off and took off his pants, grabbing your chin and kissing you hungrily. he rolls his body on top of yours, his fingernails scratching down your sides. you gasp against his lips, pulling his hips forward and groaning as you felt his boner press against your stomach. </p><p>"draco.. please.." you beg, fingers gripping his hair. you pushed his boxers down, draco's eyes never leaving your face as you watched his cock spring free from his underwear. he kicks them off and lets out a deep sigh as your hand slowly wraps around him. "do you.. have.." draco smiles, grabbing one hidden in his drawer. you rolled it on, swallowing and looking up at him. "w-wait"</p><p>"do you not want to? we can stop" draco got off you a little and you shake your head. </p><p>"i've never done.. it.. before" draco's hand holds your cheek and rubs his thumb over your skin softly. you lean into his touch, looking up at him. </p><p>"can i touch you?" he mumbled against your neck and you nod. draco's face stayed in your neck as his fingers circled your clit slowly. your nails dig into his bicep and moan softly. you kiss his shoulder, moaning as the pleasure ripples through your bones. "are you ready?" you look at him and nod, draco not breaking eye contact with you as he linked your fingers, pressing his tip against your pussy. he slowly pushed himself in, stopping when you inhaled sharply or twitched. </p><p>"damn it" you gasp, gripping his hand as he was fully inside of you. he stayed there for a minute, letting you adjust to the feeling. draco started moving his hips, and the pain you felt soon turned to pleasure. "yes draco, like that" you held his face and pushed his hair out of his face. </p><p>"are you okay?" you nod and smile, kissing him as he moaned into your mouth. you wrap your arms around his neck, draco leaving love bites on your collar bone and chest. "i'm close, babe"</p><p>"me too" you breathe, draco's fingers rubbing your clit making you arch your back. you roll your eyes back and shake, draco muffling his moans in your chest. he pulled out slowly and laid his head on your chest, the two of you staying like that for a couple minutes. your fingers combed through his hair, listening to his breathing. </p><p>"can i tell you something?" draco asked as you came back from the bathroom. you nodded, sitting on his bed and putting your chin on his shoulder. "that was my first time too" he said softly and you smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "but i'm really glad that my first time was with you. i've been in love with you since first year" he smiled and you laugh, draco's smile dropping and looking at you, your fingers playing with the hem of his pajama top. "did you actually hate me?"</p><p>"i did. you were such a jerk for no reason, you were so cocky" his shoulders dropped and your fingers slid in between his. "but then i got to know you, and you started to know yourself. you're such a better guy now, malfoy. you know that, too" he smiled and wrapped his arms around you, sighing loudly. </p><p>"thank you" he mumbled, his voice cracking. "let's get some rest" he kissed your forehead and went to shut off the light, the two of you snuggling under his blanket and falling asleep with the moon illuminating the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>